Jacob's Real Imprint
by Jinx 96
Summary: Valerie meets some random guy on her way into the library one day and is instantly captivated by him. A Jacob/OC fanfic.
1. Valerie Meets Jacob

**I'm sorry in advance for not really giving much of a description for Valerie. For those of you who want one now: she's eighteen (and so is Jacob) and she has auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She's not exactly human (hint, hint, wink, wink) but I don't want to ruin everything and if you want a chapter with Jacob's POV, please let me know. By the way, I'm sorry if Valerie seems a little. . . mean in this chapter.**

The moment I saw him, I wanted him.

I still don't know what it was that caught my attention. Was it the long, dark hair? Or was it his beautiful eyes that caught my attention?

Either way, no matter what I did, I couldn't forget him or the little girl who was attached to his arm the day we met. She was almost as beautiful as he was (although, in my opinion, no one compared to him) with her chocolate brown eyes and reddish brown curls.

We didn't speak, I'd just bumped into him one day on my way into the library. The girl whose hand he was holding was clutching a large book to her chest and he was holding three other, smaller ones. When we'd bumped into each other, his expression of shock seemed to mirror mine.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he quickly dragged the little girl away. Strangely, she seemed to be giggling as he threw her irritated looks. Maybe, it was just my imagination.

Anyway, he looked Native American. Maybe he's from La Push. . .

And this thought was what led me to my (crazy) plan of going to see him with absolutely no idea of where exactly this guy lived.

"Valerie!" my best friend, Hilary, called. "Are you really going to La Push after school?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking at her outfit which consisted of low slung jeans and a tube top that showed quite a bit of cleavage. She made me feel just a little bit awkward in my baggy jeans and plain white t-shirt.

"Can I come with you? Please?" She asked, looking up at me with her big, hazel eyes.

"Not today," I answered, opening my van's door. "I've got to check on something. I'll probably take you tomorrow. If I go tomorrow."

"Oh, come on!" she whined. God, she sounded like my little brother, David. "There's this guy. . . "

Of course there was, I thought, shaking my head before she could even start gushing about yet another hot guy she'd met at First Beach. "Sorry, can't. Kind of in a hurry," I said, already climbing into my truck.

"Please?" She begged again.

I sighed as I checked the time on my phone. "Fine, get in. I'm pressed for time. David isn't getting out of school for another hour but I still need to hurry because you know how far La Push is from here. . ."

She quickly got in and we were off.

**Please read and review! I'm hoping for 5-10! **


	2. Jacob's POV

**Since the last chapter was sort of short, i decided to write another one. Please review and tell me what you think. This is the first chapter from Jacob's point of view.**

All I could think about was her.

I didn't get it, I thought Nessie was my imprint! What gives? I thought, looking down at the beautiful half-vampire. Before I'd felt that she was my whole world, now I felt more of a brotherly affection.

Thinking this, I reached over and picked up one of the books from the stack that she'd made me carry. "What's up with these books?" I asked, flipping through the pages. "What language is this in?"

"German," Nessie answered calmly.

"Another language?" I groaned, putting the book back down. "I don't get how you can learn so many and not get any of them confused or go crazy."

"You know how," she said. "By the way, did you know that girl from earlier? You seemed to have quite the reaction to her."

I groaned again as I shook my head. As well as languages, Nessie had learned how to absorb memories from others through touch. She'd been holding my hand at the time so she knew exactly how I reacted when I saw her.

What struck me first were her eyes. They were as blue as violets and surrounded by long eyelashes. Her red hair was cut short in a pixie cut almost the same as the lee-I mean Alice's hair. She was almost as tall as I was with skin as white as Bella's but as she looked up at me, a slight blush spread across her cheeks. She seemed to have the same reaction to me as I did to her.

I resisted the urge to embrace her as I mumbled some kind of apology and dragged Nessie away to some random bookshelf. Nessie giggled as she saw what I saw, and whispered, "That beautiful, huh?"

She was. I struggled to keep my naughtier thoughts at bay as I threw her irritated looks. God, I didn't even know her name.

Now, Nessie set aside the book that she was reading and asked, "So does this mean you're not going to spend time with me anymore since you've found your imprint?"

I stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"She's your sun now, isn't she? Your whole world revolves around her."

"Don't be silly," I reassured her. "She's just some random girl. What are the chances we'll ever see each other again?"

Even as I said these words, I felt my heart begin to tear. And one half seemed to be pulling me in her direction.

"It's a small world," Nessie mumbled. "And a small town."

**Alright still hoping for at least 5 reviews. If you want more chapters from Jacob's point of view, let me know. If you have ideas for what Valerie should be, let me know. If you think I should continue, please let me know. I know there still isn't enough background information about Valerie but still opinions are appreciated. Review please! Love, Sickness**


	3. At the Beach

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic!**

"You know, you've been looking kind of sick lately," Hilary remarked, studying me carefully as I drove. "You've been looking really pale, you've always been skinny but now you're just borderline anorexic, and with those bags under your eyes-"

"Oh, would you please just shut the hell up," I snapped.

"-I'd say you aren't getting enough sleep," she finished. "And that would explain your bitchy attitude. What it doesn't explain is the reason for everything else."

"Everything else," I repeated.

"Yeah, like how you've gone through such a huge growth spurt in the last few months," she raised her eyebrows at me. "And all of the guys seem to be going after you these days."

She had a point. "Look, I know just about as much as you do about this," I sighed. It was the truth. Lately I hadn't felt the urge to eat or sleep. Although, the growth spurt hadn't been much of surprise. Everyone on my mother's side of the family had always been abnormally tall.

"Oh, really? You're sure you're not some kind of freakish mutant?" she teased.

"Don't mess with me," I warned. "I don't have to go to La Push today, I could just turn around and go pick up David and leave you on the side of the road."

"On second thought, you're beautiful," my best friend said as we finally arrived at the beach.

"That's what I thought."

I got out of the car and took a moment to enjoy the scenery. There weren't too many other people on the beach, just a few guys hanging out by the cliffs in the distance and a familiar, little girl reading nearby-

Crap.

"Um, Hil, have you spotted the guy you're meeting yet?" I asked, practically hiding behind her. "Because I really think we should leave."

"But I haven't even had the chance to talk to him yet," she pouted. "He's right over there, just give me a sec."

She ran over to the group of guys on the other end of the beach as she yelled, "Quil!"

"He's over there too, if you want to see him," the little girl spoke up quietly from her spot in the sand nearby, finally closing her book. There's something about this kid, I thought, examining her. She was too calm.

When I didn't reply, she sighed and held out her hand. "Renesmee, Nessie for short."

"Valerie," I answered, reaching out to take her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She grinned as soon as I put my hand in hers. It was. . . Strange. I suddenly felt really vulnerable, like I was unwillingly showing her my deepest, darkest secrets.

"Damn it, Nessie!" a voice called out from behind us. "What have I told you about doing that?"

Renesmee quickly pulled her hand away and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

The person who the voice belonged to, seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was a woman who was almost as beautiful as the young girl. Her eyes were the color of topaz and her hair fell in mahogany waves. "I'm sorry about my daughter. It's just that I was worried she was. . .Bothering you."

I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped. "Daughter? I thought she was your little sister!"

"Oh, well, I was young when I had her," she explained. "I'm Bella."

"Valerie," I nodded to her when she didn't offer me her hand. "And she wasn't bothering me, we were just introducing ourselves."

She smiled. "That's good. Anyway, are you here to meet anyone?"

"No," I said quickly. "My friend just wanted a ride and I really should get going-"

This was when I turned around only to find my guy leaning against a motorcycle that I could only assume was his and staring at me. He isn't my guy, just a guy, I quickly corrected myself before realizing.

Shit, I hadn't actually expected to meet him here! Now what was I going to do?

**Maybe I should start typing longer chapters? Anyway, please let me know what you think :) Don't forget to review!**

**Love, Sickness**


	4. At the Beach Part 2

I opened my mouth to say something that would most likely make things awkward. Something like "you complete me" or "you're beautiful" or even "I love you." Hilary's been making me watch too many cheesy movies, I thought.

Don't get me wrong, it would leave an impression, just not a good one.

But then, thankfully, Renesmee stopped me. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Jake, would you please go swimming with me?"

"In a second, Nessie," he answered, not looking away from me. She pouted as she left us alone.

I couldn't speak. I love his voice, I thought, mesmerized as he reached up to push some loose strands of dark hair out of his eyes.

"Um, hi," he said, finally. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." Finally, I had a name to go with the face that constantly appeared in my head.

"Valerie Douglas," I replied.

He smiled at me and I almost melted on the spot. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the part that still held some form of sanity, I was thinking, "Could you be any more pathetic?"

"Hey, Jake," a boy around our age, followed by Hilary, ran up to us. "Seth wants to know if you and Billy are eating dinner at his house tonight since his mom's cooking lasagne and. . . " he stopped when he noticed me and a slow smile spread across his face. "Oh, I guess you've already got a date."

I couldn't really tell but I thought I saw a slight flush spread across Jacob's cheeks. Probably just my imagination. Hilary spoke up, "Maybe we could make it a double date since we're heading to the movies later anyway."

I could see her practically begging me. She was probably afraid of making some silly mistake like telling him embarrasing. I sighed. "I don't mind if Jake doesn't."

"I don't," his smile returned and it was even wider than before. "What time were you guys going to meet up?"

"Seven," they answered in unison before they burst out laughing.

"Sounds good," he said and I nodded in agreement. He glanced at me a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry if this is a little sudden for you. I mean we don't even know each other."

"It's fine," I smiled. "I want to get to know you so this is as good a chance as any."

As they walked off alone together, Jacob and I stood in silence for a moment before, finally, he spoke.

"I guess I should go play with Renesmee. She's probably starting to get a little mad at me by now."

Suddenly I remembered that Bella had been with me not too long ago. I looked behind me and found her sitting closer to the water laying her head on the shoulder of a man with reddish brown hair. "Who's that?"

"That's her husband, Edward," Jacob answered. "They've been married for around two years."

"Two years? How old are they?"

"Twenty," he replied. "But he's technically a little younger than her."

"Wait, so when was Renesmee born then? She does not look two years old."

"Well," he seemed a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. "She may have been born a few years before that. But Edward is still the father. They'd just decided to wait a few years before getting married."

"How old are you then?" I asked to change the subject and because I was a little interested.

"Eighteen," he said, relaxing.

"We're the same age then," I said.

We stood there for a while just talking about our lives. He mentioned how he had two older sisters and was living with his father and I mentioned David. . .

Which, of course, reminded me that I should be hauling ass to get to his school and picking him up.

"Damn it," I started for my van. "I'm sorry I just remembered that I'm late to pickup my brother. Hilary! We have to go!"

"Alright," she called back as she gave Quil a quick hug and quickly got into the car.

In my rearview mirror, I could see Jacob watching my van go before finally leaving.

He's probably going to look for Renesmee, I thought. I did distract him before he could go swimming with her earlier.

"So how was it?" Hilary asked finally, turning to me with an innocent smile but I knew better.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb. He was the reason you wanted to come out here in the first place wasn't he?"

"Was it that obvious?" I glanced at her.

"To me it was."

I smiled. "Did it look like he liked me?"

"Definitely," she smiled back.

**Alright, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errrors. Please review!**


	5. The Date

I dropped off Hilary and drove to the school to pick up David.

I was too late. The other kids were already beating him up.

"Leave him alone," I yelled, getting out of my car and running over to chase them off. David was covered in bruises and had a black eye.

"Where were you?" He yelled, angrily, as he stood and brushed himself off.

"I was. . ." I didn't know how to answer him. I felt terrible. "I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "It's okay."

David got beaten up whenever I didn't show up on time. One of the reasons was he was too small to defend himself properly. We'd tried putting him in self defense but even that hadn't worked out.

I held him by the shoulders to check how badly he was hurt. His cheek was swollen, there was the black eye, and he had a cut on his chin. Other than that and a few more cuts and bruises, he was alright. I pulled him to me for a hug as I whispered, "Just three more years and you'll be alright. We just have to wait until you turn sixteen."

He nodded and pressed his face against my shoulder. He was comforting me as I cried for him. Just three more years and he would be able to defend himself.

That night after taking David to a diner for dinner, I got ready for my date. I kept in mind what I knew Hilary was going to wear as I picked out my outfit. It was, of course the opposite of hers.

I decided on a comfortable light blue t-shirt, a pair of light wash jeans, and my favorite pair of sneakers. Hilary was dressed almost exactly like I thought she would be. She was wearing a short skirt, heels, and a sweater.

The sweater was what I hadn't been expecting. "Didn't I get that for you for your birthday?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It's cute so I thought I would wear it. Why?"

"I never thought you'd actually wear it," I smiled.

"Well, it definitely isn't my style," she grinned. "But I thought I'd try something different for once."

"It's for Quil, isn't it?"

"How'd you guess?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if it wasn't obvious."

"I really do like him," she said, a little dreamily. "He's a great guy. I want it to be different with him than it was with all the other guys."

"Even if it means you have to wear the sweater I gave you?"

"Yup."

I couldn't help wondering how long this relationship was going to last.

We waited at my house for about an hour before Jacob and Quil showed up. Hilary had called Quil with the directions. They led us out of the house and to Jacob's car parked in the front of the house. I just before leaving, I reminded David to finish his homework and be in bed by ten.

I got in the backseat with Hilary as Jacob started asking what movie we were going to go see. I rolled my eyes as Hilary squealed next to me.

"Oh my God, I've been dying to see the second part of Breaking Dawn since-"

"No," I interrupted her before she could start talking about her crush on the lead actor in the movie. "I refuse to watch any more of those movies. The first one was alright, the second one was crap, and the third-"

"Oh, come on, I know deep down you really loved them!"

I looked to Quil and Jacob for help. They stayed quiet. Probably a good idea, if Quil wanted to keep going out with Hilary.

"Look, Hilary, I don't think the guys would enjoy this type of movie," I desperately tried a new tactic. "They probably want to see something like Face Punch 2."

"Oh man, I still remember the first one," Quil laughed, hysterically. "Didn't you take me to go see it after you went with Bella and that jerk, Mike?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "It was a riot. You really want to go see that?"

Anything's better than watching another movie with sparkly vampires, I thought. "Of course, it looked awesome when I saw the trailer on YouTube."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," he warned.

"That bad?" I asked, curiously.

"Worse."

We bought nachos, four bags of popcorn, and three sodas. Quil and Hilary planned to share the soda. We picked seats all the way in the back and sat down to wait for the movie to start.

"Nacho?" Jacob offered. Almost all of them were already gone.

I gaped at him. "How did you eat them so fast?"

"I ate them on the way here. Besides, I didn't have the chance to eat dinner earlier."

"Oh," I didn't ask why. Maybe he was busy with homework. Or taking care of Renesmee. Or with another girl. . .

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Jacob wasn't like that. Or at least I didn't think he was. . .

Thankfully, before my thoughts could drive me insane, the movie started.

And it was everything Jacob had promised and more.

After, we all walked out laughing our asses off. Even Hilary couldn't keep a straight face and she was cringing and grabbing onto Quil's arm for the first half hour. Not that Quil minded.

"I didn't think it was possible," Jacob said, trying to catch his breath. "But they actually managed to make a movie worse than the first one." Quil nodded in agreement.

"Remind me never to pick a movie like that again," I agreed. "You should've told me it was going to be that bad!"

"I tried," he laughed as we walked out of the theater and over to his car.

"Man, we have to drag the pack to that movie this weekend," Quil said, this time slipping into the back of the car with Hilary.

"Yeah, knowing Paul, he would like it."

"Pack?" Hilary asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we've been close friends for a while, so we kind of like to think of ourselves as a pack," Quil answered. Why did he sound so nervous?

For the rest of the ride, they told us about their "pack" until finally they dropped us off. "See you, Hils," Quil said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Bye," she blushed a bit.

I turned to Jacob, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "So, do you plan on taking me out on another date?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I got to know you tonight so it won't be quite so awkward when I asked you out again."

He'd said when. My smile widened. "Good."

And then I kissed him. We were close in height so I didn't have much of a problem reaching his lips. His mouth on mine was like fire. How had I not noticed how literally hot he was? He licked my lips a bit before I opened my mouth to let him in. It was amazing to say the least.

Hilary coughed and we broke apart. She tried to look stern but I could still see the smile on her face. She was happy for me.

"It looks like you have to go," I told him.

"It looks like it," he said before giving me one more quick kiss and leaving.

I watches him with what felt like a goofy grin on my face.

**God, this feels like it's turning into a big pile of fluff! Oh, the horror! I'd better add more drama soon. I hope you guys don't mind my slight Twilight bashing but to tell the truth. . . I hate those books. I know, it's shocking. But I used to be obsessed with them. That's why now I seek to change them completely in my fanfiction. Anyway, please don't judge me! Review!**


	6. Surprise for Valerie

_I'm dreaming._

_The night sky is filled with millions of beautiful stars as I float through it on a euphoric high. Everything seems to sparkle in my eyes. The trees are shimmering, the grass is sparkling, the wolves are even-_

_Wait, wolves?_

_Yup, wolves. They are larger than horses and just so striking-_

_I frown. What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm on drugs. My eyes widen. It can't be! Mom said that since we were mostly human-_

This was when I realized that it wasn't a dream and I snapped out of it.

This was also when the pain began ripping through my lower back and making its way to my shoulder blades. I arched my back until I thought that I was going to be split in half by them. My wings grew steadily from my back, wet from the fresh blood that I knew would be regenerated right after. I touched one of the tips gingerly expecting them to hurt but they didn't. What was strange was that they just felt like another limb. They were covered in sparkling glitter that my mom had always called fairy dust. I called it crap. What was the point of it after all? I reached up to feel for the tips of my ears and groaned. Pointy ears too?

I had also shrunk nearly a foot in height. Mom had explained that after the growth spurt, you shrink to a size that can be supported by your wings. Ugh, why couldn't I just get bigger wings? She just shrugged whenever I asked that question and said that it was probably just in the genes. I'd been hoping to get Dad's genes. He was normal.

I glanced back down at the wolves and found that they hadn't moved from the spot I'd found them. One wolf in particular drew my gaze. He had russet brown fur and sat beside a wolf with black fur. I surmised that those two were in charge from the way the others moved around them. Suddenly I had an idea. I flew toward them and landed beside the wolf with gray fur. I started to think of what kind of fun I could have with him. He seemed like the moodiest one of them all with the way he kept growling. I grabbed onto the fur around his neck and pulled.

As expected he went crazy. He tried to shake me off but I held on. Then he started running. He was fast and I almost let go but before I could, he stopped. I looked behind us and saw the other two wolves from his pack run to catch up with him. They were the black and the russet brown wolves.

Was he following their orders? I thought. But I hadn't heard anything. And it didn't seem like he would listen to anyone.

Noticing his noticeably calmer state, I let go. Horses were better anyway.

I flew home and settled into my warm, comfortable bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Val! Valerie!" David yelled, shaking me by the shoulder.

I woke up and jumped out of bed with a start. Blood covered the floor of my bedroom and the remains of my shirt hung from my thin frame as I stood up. I groaned when I felt movement behind me. My wings were out.

"It looks like you're now a full-fledged fairy," David remarked as he reached out curiously to feel my wings.

I stepped away shivering at the thought of anyone but me touching my wings. The feeling of the wind passing through them was enough. They were sensitive like another part of my skin. "Mom did mention something about this happening over the phone but I wish she was more specific about the time. . . "

"She was," David said. I stared at him. "She said it would happen the night after you've found your soulmate. The one who loves you at first sight but can resist the fairy allure."

I wrinkled my nose at that. "So that's what's been going on lately. I've been going through fairy puberty."

"Yup, but now you've turned into a midget with pointy ears and wings."

I gasped and ran for the floor length mirror, located next to my bedroom door. David was right. I had shrunk a whole foot shorter and the tips of my ears stuck out from underneath my fiery red hair. My violet eyes were as bright as ever. And I was so skinny and pale that it scared me. How long had it been since the last time I'd slept or ate?

"It's not that bad," David said tentatively. "You could always use the glamour. Mom usually does."

"Yeah," I said. "I will."

It was silent as I took in my altered appearance. Finally, I spoke as I gently touch my prominent cheekbones. "How can I make this better? You're the one who's been reading up on all this crap and listening to mom talk about it."

"You can't grow anymore but you can gain a little more weight," David said, touching my hand. "That's all that I can tell you."

"You're so much more prepared for this," I remarked, turning away from the mirror to fetch a pair of jeans and a sweater before realizing that the clothes wouldn't fit me anymore.

"Of course I am, you've never really believed any of this would happen to you. You thought you'd just stay normal."

"I wasn't really normal. Mom taught us how to fly when you were nine and I was fourteen."

"Yeah, but still."

"Fine, some of this stuff still doesn't feel real," I sighed. "But I never thought I'd actually grow wings. What's the point of these things anyway? I could fly without them before-"

"Yeah, but that's because we can only fly when Mom's around. Without the presence of another fairy you couldn't fly."

"How can this have still ended up happening to me?" I said softly. "The fairy blood is so diluted by human blood that I should still be at least ninety percent human."

"Not necessarily, the fairy blood is really dominant in females. Mom has almost as little fairy blood as you do and her wings still came out."

"Why can't I at least keep my height? I loved being tall! Now I feel like a midget. I'm even shorter than you now."

"You'll get used to it. Mom, Grandma, Aunt Lisa, and our great grandmother did."

I nodded before looking down at my baggy pajamas."What am I supposed to do for clothes!"

"Let's go shopping. Mom had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later. She sent some money."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Now," he made his way over to the door. "Come on, you need to glamour."

"Alright," I said. I looked into the mirror before closing my eyes and imagining how I was before. I opened them. I was still the same. It wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought. "Damn it! David!"

It was going to be a long day.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
